Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a hose fitting, particularly a fastening device for the permanent fixation of a hose to a connecting piece of a cartridge housing and/or a spray plate of said device.
Description of the Background Art
It is required particularly in regard to the provision of drinking water that the drinking water is conducted through the fitting without contact with metal. In the case of hose kits, the connection of the spray plate to the cartridge holder occurs via a flexible hose, so that connecting regions are also provided there which are currently still made with metallic connecting component. It is desirable for realizing a permanent fastening of the hose and the greatest possible ease in regard to operation and mounting that the fastening is made as small as possible, and nevertheless the necessary requirements for accommodating water pressures, temperature differences, durability, tendency for corrosion, etc., are met.
Thus far, (metallic) screw connections have been proposed, whereby in each case a thread portion is formed on the cartridge holder or on the spray plate and a thread portion on the hose and both parts are screwed together. With respect to assembly this is relatively involved and time-consuming. In addition, this type of fastening is relatively expensive.